Gravity
by dylanfandoms
Summary: AU: I could feel as the gravity pulled me in closer and closer to him. You know what they say; you can't fight gravity no matter how hard you try to. It will always surround you and it's the one thing keeping you planted. Without it you are sure to fall. Gravity may be the correct theory but all I know is that Kurt Hummel moved me.


**Summary**: AU: I could feel as the gravity pulled me in closer and closer to him. You know what they say; you can't fight gravity no matter how hard you try to. It will always surround you and it's the one thing keeping you planted. Without it you are sure to fall. Gravity may be the correct theory but all I know is that Kurt Hummel moved me. He's the one surrounding me and keeping me from falling. All I needed to to do was to make sure that I could do the same for him in return.

**STORY CONENT WARNING: **This story is rated T for some graphic language and suggested/minor sexual content.

**CHAPTER CONTENT WARNING:** This chapter does contain suggested situational sexual content and the use of language. (Even I was uncomfortable using the word because I don't like it.) If it offends you in any way, I apologize. I will probably only use that word **ONCE** more in this story but _then I'm burning it from my vocabulary._

* * *

Gravity

_"The words were being generated in my mind as my throat croaked out my truth. _Mom, Dad, I'm gay_."_

**1. Blaine**

A new start. That was all that I was here for. I wouldn't say that I needed one because I was just fine with the way that my life was going. I didn't want this. What's the point in starting over? More so, what's the point if you content with they way things are. I guess it really doesn't matter to anyone what I think. I'm just a teenaged boy; what could I possibly know about what it means to be happy with my life?

Maybe that was the problem. I was too happy with my life and I flaunted around too much with a foolish grin on my face. My school in New York City was great. I had a close knit group of friends and I was quite active in school clubs and other activities that went around. People knew me as this really outgoing boy and I never went a day without talking to at least one person that I didn't know on a first-name basis.

There was nothing that really brought me down. If something ever did, I would just push right back. My only crisis that I ever really face in school were either deadlines or school plays needing to be top notch before their openings. Everything was going smoothly, and maybe too smoothly for whoever is watching over my life. They must have been pretty bored with the show I was putting on because I haven't really been pushed. Well, not until my junior year.

That year I, Blaine Anderson, realized that I am gay. It's nothing that I am, or have ever been ashamed of. Actually, at first it was nothing that I was really aware of. I had put so much focus on school and everything there that I having any sort of romantic relationship was off of the table. You know, having a boyfriend or girlfriend isn't what everybody wants when they are younger. Maybe I buried the feeling with always keeping busy, who knows? Anyway, I found out I was gay when I was sixteen. It seems a little late to some people but that was just my time to figure things out.

It hit me that I wasn't romantically attracted to the opposite sex when I went to the beach the summer after my sophomore year. I went with a group of my friends; all female by the way. We were just sitting in the sand and a group of college guys were playing beach volleyball. This feeling of being lost in a trance took over me. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander to them, over their fit bodies. My friends were probably talking my ear off to try and get my attention but it didn't really matter. I was fixated by them. Then it happened.

One of the guys missed a block on a spike and the ball came rolling over to where we were sitting. I ignored the ball completely because I was too busy watching as the tanned broad twenty-ish year old was jogging right towards me. He had stopped right in front of me, point at the ball. I nodded slowly, tongue tied. As I bent forward to reach for the ball I became a statue as I felt myself being aroused. My mind raced, hoping that he, or anyone else, didn't notice the tented structure in my swimming trunks.

Luckily, my boy-crazed friend, Angela stepped in by getting up and picking up the volleyball. It was like I was never sitting there. She handed him the ball and started to be her flirtatious self. I was never so relieved and embarrassed at the same time. Once he jogged back off to his group, Angela sat down and giddied with the others about how hot he was. Of course, I agreed and that was why I had to excuse myself to the bathroom.

When I knew the exact moment that I was sexually and emotionally attracted to boys and not girls I didn't think too much of it. Alright, this is who I am. I've made a realization and it didn't dramatically throw off the balance of the universe. Again, it seems like I'm ignoring this big event in my life but I was just content with who I was.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case for everyone else who existed in my life.

The first people I told happened to be a few of my friends. They were the people I saw everyday for the past couple of years. I wanted their advice so I could confidently come out to my parents. Plus, they just happened to be the group of people I spent the day at the beach with. Yes, the bright star who never had a reason not to smile was antsy when it came to talking to my parents about my sexual orientation. I'm getting a little too far ahead of myself again. My friends surprised me a bit. When I told them about my self-discovery, they smiled and looked at each other. It turns out that they speculated that I could be gay before I even knew it myself. None of them felt like it was appropriate to come up to me and ask whether I was gay or not. I probably wouldn't know what to tell them if they did.

After I was coached and practice with my friends about talking to my parents, I went home that night with a new feeling of anxiety. These were my parents and I was there only son. How were they going to react when I spoke the words of my homosexuality? I didn't even know if they accepted it in other people.

So I came home and told my parents that I needed to talk to them about something. Already, they were both curious about it. I didn't know if it was because I usually didn't announce to them that I needed to talk to them about my life or if it was based from the fact that my voice shook and my fingers wriggled at my sides as I tried my best to keep my calm and tall composure.

They sat down in the kitchen and I let out a deep breath as I held onto the back of one of the chairs. I looked down at my feet as my body rocked back and forth. I knew that no amount of rehearsing would add up to the emotions in this exact moment. All the scenarios that my friends and I went over disintegrated from my thoughts. Looking up, I could see the worry flush over their features, more-so with my mom.

The words were being generated in my mind as my throat croaked out my truth. _Mom, Dad, I'm gay. _

Silence struck them and I could feel my legs go numb and I couldn't even take a step forward to go hug my mother. I wanted to be able to comfort her from crying, even though I had nothing to apologize for. I just wanted things to remain the same. Change wasn't something I was looking forward to since I thought I had it so grandly.

All I could do is wait for them to make the first move or to say the first personal thought. I was willing to stand there with my jelly legs until I knew whether or not they were okay with my revelation. I was afraid that my relationship with either one of them was going to change because of this. I was still the same boy that they raised for the past seventeen years. I was still their son.

It was my dad who stood up first. He walked over to me and placed his hand onto my shoulder. I looked up from my feet to try and read his face. When I did, he walked away from me and went to his room for the rest of the night. At first, I was pretty sure that he wasn't alright with this.

What felt like a few minutes after, my mom finally stood up and walked to me next. She wrapped her arms securely around me, clinging to me a little. Over and over she whispered to me through her tears that it was okay. It was going to be okay. I was going to be okay. All I could do was hug her back and let the few tears that I had fall and roll down my cheeks. I felt like the hardest part was over and I could face the day with no regrets.

Again, I was wrong.

Word around school seemed to spread like a wildfire. I don't know exactly where the flames had started but they sure got around to practically everyone. My social scene status has taken a step back from royalty and I turned into the jester. My orientation was the joke of the halls. The boys locker room turned into my dungeon of hell. No guy wanted to stand too close to me.

That was where it happened; the incident that got my parents thinking that I needed this new start. My words of protest didn't seem to matter when it came to their heartfelt decision.

I had to stay after school for gym class a few times one week because I was behind on my grades. My teacher told me I could get credit back if I did some weightlifting and cardio exercises a few days out of the remaining weeks of the semester. Apparently, school athletes were required to stay in shape even when they weren't in season.

I was all finished with my workout and due to my peers' disliking of sharing a changing space with a gay boy, I left to go to the locker room early to take my shower. Evidently, the jocks had a different plan for me. Walking into the locker room, I made sure that nobody else was in there and thinking that I was alone, I began taking off my sweaty gym uniform shirt. As I did so, I could hear snickering. I stopped and turned my head.

Bad move.

In that moment, I didn't think it was possible for a mere second to even pass. My face was smashed against my locker. I could feel the stinging pain wrench through my body. My ears pierced as my eyes snapped shut. Helpless whimpers blubbered from my lips. They were too strong, too set on their mission, for me to fight them back. I didn't even want to fight back. All I wanted was for this to be over. I wanted to be released and for these demons to leave me alone.

Laughter echoed in the empty room. I felt my wrists being grabbed and being pinned to my back. A knee was also pressed to me, keeping me flush against the locker. I didn't know what they wanted to accomplish but I was scared for my life that it was going to haunt me forever. The one holding me down brought his mouth to my ear and I winced, hunching up my shoulders and snapping my eyes closed. I didn't want to see or hear him. I just wanted him to disappear. A heavy breath was running down my neck. I could practically hear him licking his lips.

_No one's going to hear you scream, fag._

I began praying in my head that I would finally get a bone thrown to me. Ever since I cursed myself with saying my life was perfect, all these bad twists and turns were thrown at me. I needed someone to here my pleads and it wasn't going to be these guys. That's what they were trying to get out of my anyway.

All of the sudden I felt the bigger body pressing up against mine. A free hand went down and grazed over my behind. Then I felt his lower body pressing down into me, a bulge resting on my behind.

_This is all you faggots want. A nice big dick in the ass. I've had no complaints so far._

When the laughter stopped, my awareness started to slowly come back to me. I felt the grip on my loosen. Frightened, I was able to set myself free. I grabbed my shirt and back away, not looking in their direction. I remained hidden in a corner until I was sure that I was alone again. When I heard the final click of the door, I choked out cries. I tried so hard to stay strong through everything but it was finally my turn to breakdown.

I found out later that someone else had come into the locker room. To this day I have no idea if they saw anything in the altercation. The big bad wolves of the school shied away for a while, probably building up their ignorant egos to strike again.

What had happened didn't go unnoticed. My face was scratched up, my lip was swollen and I couldn't open my right eye. It would take a skilled illusionist to hide the damage that had been done. Of course, I didn't tell them that I was almost raped in the locker room. All I told them was that I my face was smashed into a locker.

My parents were worried. They never wanted me to go through this but I knew that not every single person was going to be as considerate and welcoming about my sexuality. That's just human nature. There was no trying to make someone accept something that they didn't want any part of.

It was the first time since I came out that my dad showed any sort of real emotion towards this. He was outraged and he wanted names of the guys who did this to me. I wasn't going to do that. I didn't want things to escalate. Those guys weren't worth it. I had to be the bigger person and not let their taunts of slander or their harassing shoves doubt myself as a person.

That was the day I had to make sure that the remainder of my school year involved nothing but me focusing on me and picking a college that would introduce me to an entire new world of people.

The memories did stain me for awhile. Then I tell myself that it didn't go that far. The nightmare was interrupted. I don't know what was going to happened if nobody decided to come into the locker room. All I did know was that I was grateful that they did. I had to keep that fact with me and not retreating back to that guilt. What did I have to be guilty for? All I was doing was going about my day like I always did. They were the ones that tried to change it, to change me. They should be the ones who needed to get their minds in check. I was never going to see them again; in real life or even in my darkened nightmares.

Every now and then I would hear insults or get shoulder bumped into a wall or my locker by the same group of guys. My sexuality seemed oblivious to everyone else because they had their own worlds to get back to. Things were finally looking up for me.

Blaine, stop getting your hopes up and saying things like everything is back in it's right place. Since when has that ever worked in your favor?

As another year of school came to an end I was sent to live with my mom's sister and her new boyfriend. Goodbyes consitted of tons of hugging and crying. I had to make promises to stay in touch with the life I had to leave behind. I knew I was going to miss it, even if I was probably not going to have the greatest last year there before graduating. Whether I was happy here or not, it was not worth coming home and having my mom find out that someone punched or pushed her baby boy.

I wonder what my aunt's boyfriend was going to think about having to live with her gay nephew. I hope it wasn't going to be a relationship definer. I didn't want to ruin any happiness that was existing there. Turns out, they were both quite accepting of me. My aunt made a joke about me not allowed to sneak boys in and out of my bedroom window. She was always a fun-loving person and I want her to find someone who likes her for who she is, just like I hope to find someone like that.

Tomorrow begins the first step into a new direction, my fresh start. I will be starting my senior year at William McKinley High School and I will not be the student who is the center point of it all. I'll just be any other nobody floating around the halls like I was stuck in a strange orbit in space. I will have to start all over and find my purpose all over again. So here's to that, I guess.

* * *

**AN: **This is my first multi-chapter story that I am writing. I know that Blaine seems different than he does on the show. His character is my favorite and amazing but I have a tendency to make characters my own in a way. I hope I'm not turning him into some boring guy that a show would kill off due to his unpopularity with viewers. If I killed your love for Blaine I am sorry, just trying something different.

If it is confusing: Blaine found out he was gay the summer after his sophomore year. He went to his high school for another year before leaving the summer of his junior year. He will be starting a new year in the next chapter. I apologize if I confuse anyone. Sometimes I tend to be a rambling mess.

I take any kind of feedback with open arms (even if you think this story is stupid and you regret wasting your time reading it)! I'm looking forward to continuing this story and am curious to see how readers perceive my writing!

Also since it is late where I am I only skimmed through reading this. All mistakes are mine and will be fixed when I have more energy to really look this over. Otherwise if there are any free BETA readers, I wouldn't mind the help!


End file.
